Rise of The Anti Timmy:Timmy Cosma
by gothrockfairy
Summary: Every Fairy must have a counterpart right? The new installment in the Timmy Cosma series sends things in a whole new direction, "ANTI TIMMY MEET YOUR FATHER!"


Hey all, just wanted to say thanks so much for the positive reviews for this story, things are about to become more interesting now, and complicated for our Timmy. FOP BELONGS TO BUTCH HARTMAN!

-  
>It was a very lovely evening in Fairy World, but in other places things were not so lovely. Beyond the brim and far away from the border, lurked a very dark world. A place where happy and sweet magic folk never dared to go. Where the bleakest amount of sunshine can certainly be destroyed. Anti-Fairy World. High above the rest, Anti Cosmo kept a sharp eye on the FairyWinkle-Cosma family from his gothic castle. He had always had his eye on the little family, but never so much as he had now. He had never been a fan of Timothy, and every day his hate grew for the little brat. But why? Why would the number one person he hate be that of a 12 year old boy? Why this pure squishy fragile boy?<p>

"Why do they dare bring that boy to Fairy World in the first place? Or nearly EVERYDAY! They obviously know I'm out to get them, and he especially! What do they even converse about?" Anti-Cosmo put his super sonic conversation listener to work.

"Thank you for bringing me here."

"You're welcome son."

"SON! No that cannot be right! But he does have the unique characteristics of a fairy, but WAIT!" Anti Cosmo poofed up the recorded book of fairy births. "Hm the only new addition in this book is Poof Fairywinkle Cosma, but he is only two! How is this possible at all, Poof was the first child born in 10,000 years! It doesn't add up!"

"Yes it does FATHER!" Out of the shadows arose the toddler Anti Cosmo's evil spawn Foop. Poof's counterpart, who finally got let out of abracatraz intense daycare lockup.

"My beloved son, finally let out to play?" He asked hugging his son.

"Gah! Too tight, and yes. But Timmy Turner really is Timmy Fairywinkle Cosma. The first born son of Cosmo and Wanda. How I know this you may ask. Well apparently I had discovered something hiding, far away from here. A cave! From my cell in Abracatraz I used baby's first super binoculars. I peered deep into the cave to find what was in there, and what I saw was the answer all along. My older brother, and your other son Anti Timmy!"

"Oh dear lord! But why has my son been locked up for 12 years! It could only be the work of your mother." Anti Cosmo said with a growl.

At that very moment Anti Wanda flew in. "Well count my lucky well I can't count uh yuck! My little boy is home, give your Mommy some sugar! "Anti Wanda said kissing Foop all over his face.

"Ah! As much as I enjoy your motherly affections, I believe Father wants to ask you something.

She turned to her husband. "What ya wanna ask my smart super smarty pants?"

Anti Cosmo rolled his eyes. "My sweet darling, my little idiot crumpet, why does Foop tell me you have been hiding my older son Anti Timmy out in a cave!"

"I knew this day would comes, but since I'm the counterpart of Wanda when she became preggers with dat little Timmy boy, the same thing happened to me. So for three months I hid and hide the Anti Timmy, and till it was time I hid him from you boths. I'm so sorry I waited so long to tell you." Anti Wanda finished with her head down, Anti Cosmo put his hand lifting up her chin and smiled at her.

"You actually for once did the smart thing my darling, but where is he? Can you take us to him?"

Anti Wanda nodded and poofed them to the cave Anti Timmy dwelled.

"Ya'll wait here, lil boy is very shy." She went into the cave, a few moments later she returned but definetly not alone. "Anti Timmy meet your Father." Anti Timmy stepped into the light. He was very shy holding himself in a very self concious way. He had the same pointy ears Anti Cosmo had, and had a perfect smile. His teeth were all straight, no buck teeth.

"Hello Father." He grinned maliciously.

Anti Cosmo smiled back. "Hello son of mine. Let me ask you this; how evil are you?"

Anti Timmy gave another menacing look. "I may be shy, but I know how to manipulate the weak minded and outgoing and I can break them into pieces, and crumble their souls!"

Anti Cosmo chuckled evily in pure delight. "Such an intelligent boy, you will make a fine edition to the throne of evil. Come, let us return to the castle we have a lot to discuss."

-


End file.
